Skiing is a favorite winter sport and one of the oldest forms of transportation on snow covered grounds. In general, a recreational skier travels downhill on snow laden paths or trails. Accordingly, skiing is necessarily practiced in frigid weather. Mountain slopes often reach temperatures at or below zero degrees, the effects of which can be exacerbated by strong winds which further lower the temperature.
The frigid temperature can have a serious negative impact on both a skier's performance on the slope and the overall enjoyment of skiing. To combat the cold temperatures, skiers typically utilize multiple layers of clothing made from special materials, hats, gloves, boots, scarves, and the like. In addition, a skier typically exerts a large amount of energy, which is dissipated as body heat. As a result, a skier does not often feel the adverse effects of the cold temperatures during a ski run.
The same does not hold true when the skier is inactive or between runs. For example, ski resorts typically utilize ski lifts to facilitate a skier's ascent to the top of a mountain. Such systems, known as cableway systems, are well known. In general, a multiplicity of suspension-gear mechanisms is supported on a conveying cable which bears a chair for transporting a plurality of skiers to the top of a mountain. Accordingly, a skier who utilizes a chair lift is inactive during the ascent.
The resulting inactivity leads to a drop in body heat generation. As a result, the additional clothing made from special materials, hats, gloves, boots, scarves, and the like do not adequately insulate the skier from the cold temperatures, and the skier acutely feels the cold.
There have been several attempts to alleviate this problem. For instance, cable cars are well known. Cable cars provide a passenger with an enclosed compartment which protects the passenger from the elements. However, cable cars are large and bulky. In addition, cable car systems are extremely expensive. As a result, they are only utilized in a few ski resorts.
In addition, conventional ski lifts may be fitted with a heater disposed within the seat back or head rest. Such systems, however, rely on inductive power transmission and are only capable of heating a passenger's back and head. Such a system fails to adequately heat a passenger's hands. This is especially problematic because the extremities (i.e., the hands and feet) dissipate heat much faster than other portions of the body.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a clear need in the art for an improved ski lift which can adequately heat a passenger's extremities, particularly the hands. In addition, there is a clear need in the art for a ski lift which utilizes a cheap, safe energy source to provide heat to a passenger's hands. The present invention provides an improved ski lift which combines both of the aforementioned benefits without any of the shortcomings associated with traditional ski lifts.